


A Master's Death

by Hieiko



Series: Blades of Light [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin reacts differently after Mace Windu is killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Master's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pt100 "Murder/Killing" challenge.

Palpatine increased the intensity of his Force lightning, and flung Mace Windu out the window. His face twisted into a parody of a smile. "Power! Unlimited power!" he declared.

"Yes," came the surprising reply from Anakin Skywalker. "It is."

Then suddenly Palpatine found himself run through by a blue lightsaber. He managed to croak out, "Why?"

Anakin's eyes blazed fiery yellow, but his voice was cold. "It's the way of the Sith."

As Palpatine died, Anakin heard a voice behind him. "Well done, Lord Vader."

Vader turned around and sneered at his fellow Sith Lord. "Don't patronize me, Lord Tyranus."


End file.
